Lágrimas
by Anney Lime
Summary: Porque los ojos de un gato pueden percibir la nostalgia y el sentimiento de perdida que Teddy Lupin desprende al visitar a sus padres. Reto "Aventuras de Verano"


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que no reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Lágrimas**

Sus ojos amarillos se deslizaron ansiosos por aquél silencioso cementerio. Había perdido de vista a ese ratón. Seguro se había camuflado con alguna lápida o había conseguido alguna grieta por donde escabullirse. Rezongó hastiado. Había perdido su desayuno del día, y ya se había rendido ante la perspectiva de seguir buscando. Su comida había corrido por todo el callejón hasta llegar hasta ese lúgubre cementerio, en el cual había logrado escaparse. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna: aquel lugar de lúgubre tenía bastante.

El gato volvió a recorrer el cementerio con su mirada y sonrió para sus adentros, por la ironía. Aun era de noche, y su pelaje oscuro le dio la impresión de que el ambiente era perfecto para una historia de terror, según los humanos y sus supersticiones. Pero ese cementerio tenía algo en particular. El felino entrecerró los ojos tratando de definir bien que era.

¡Por supuesto! Entre el olor frío de la niebla y el extraño olor del miedo se podía sentir algo… El ambiente desprendía un aire nostálgico. Pero a la vez irradiaba algo de… ¿Magia? No podía ser… El gato sacudió la cabeza, molesto: cada vez se convertía más en un humano. Como si la magia existiera.

Bufó ante la incredulidad de sus pensamientos y retomó el paso elegantemente, hacia la salida. Nuevamente el ratón se había salido con la suya. Quizás hubiera perdido la comida, pero jamás la dignidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, algo lo detuvo. El eco de unos pasos resonaba en aquel suelo de piedra, por lo que consideró buena idea treparse a un árbol donde estuviera seguro… y vivo. En aquellos tiempos, los humanos acostumbraban a tratarlos como alimañas. Lo mejor era alejarse de ellos.

Efectivamente, un ser cubierto por una larga capa gris atravesó la entrada con torpeza. Caminó lentamente a través de las tumbas y luego, después de tantear torpemente son su mano bajo el abrigo, saco un pequeño y delgado palo, el cual desprendió una luz. Luz suficiente para que sus poco desarrollados ojos humanos pudiesen observar el camino. El felino no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño maullido de orgullo. Podía jactarse todo lo que quisiera frente a los humanos de su perfecta visión nocturna.

Volvió a posar la vista sobre aquel extraño que caminaba por los caminos llenos de maleza, y lo vio aminorar el paso hasta detenerse frente a una lápida. El gato frunció el ceño, lleno de frustración. Desde su posición no podía ver bien lo que hacía el humano, así que prefirió tomar el riesgo de bajarse de la rama y acercarse un poco observar mejor. No tardo en darse cuenta de que había sido una mala decisión. Inmediatamente, el muchacho apunto con su palo hacia su ubicación y él no tuvo mas remedio que encogerse y mostrar los dientes, en defensa.

Esperaba gritos para que se alejara. Esperaba una patada. Esperaba que le tiraran alguna piedra. Esperaba de todo menos el hecho de que el hombre suspirara aliviado.

"Ah, solo eres un gato" Lo oyó murmurar. Los humanos eran realmente extraños.

A pesar de que le alegrara el hecho de que no lo hubiese maltratado, se sintió ofendido con sus palabras. '¿Sólo un gato?' pensó para si mismo. 'Y tu eres solo un humano y no te lo restriego a la cara'. Mosqueado, el gato recuperó la compostura, y con mayor confianza se acercó a él.

El muchacho alargo su mano hacia el gato y le acarició el pelaje negro.

"No obstante, apreciaré tu compañía" Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, y el gato no pudo evitar realizar un gesto de agradecimiento. Si, los humanos eran extraños, pero sin embargo eran fascinantes.

Le agradaba ese muchacho. No solo no lo maltrataba, sino que además le hablaba como si de un humano se tratase. Un igual. Desechó esa idea con una mueca. Los humanos jamás serian iguales a los gatos, y los gatos jamás se rebajarían al nivel de los humanos.

El joven bajo la mirada hacia la lapida, iluminándola con la luz que provenía de aquel extraño palo. El gato hizo lo mismo, y pudo ver una sencilla lámina de piedra, no muy bien tallada y bastante descuidada. La maleza crecía a su aire por las esquinas de la tumba. No era gran cosa… había visto lapidas mucho mejores que esa. ¿Qué era lo que tenia de especial?

Remus John Lupin 1960 – 1998

Nymphadora Tonks 1973 – 1998

El minino miro al muchacho con asombro. Los humanos no podían tener nombres más raros.

El joven sonrió como si supiera lo que el gato estaba pensando.

"Son mis padres." Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

El gato observó detenidamente a aquel extraño. ¿Era su idea, o el cabello del muchacho adquiría un tono grisáceo y la cara se le endurecía? Definitivamente no era su idea. Mientras más lo observaba, más difícil le era descubrir su físico. Al parecer, su aspecto iba cambiando. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y lagrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro.

'Los humanos son impredecibles', Observo el felino. Lloraban por piedras talladas con los nombres de personas.

- Teddy… - Una voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó. El gato y el humano voltearon a tiempo para observar como se acercaba un hombre alto con gafas que los iluminaba a ambos con el mismo palo encendido. No, mentira, ese palo era mas corto. El gato lo miró detalladamente, y para su alivio, ese hombre no cambiaba su apariencia. Ya pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. Tanto tiempo con humanos vuelve loco a cualquiera.

- Vete. –Fue lo único que el chico pudo pronunciar, pues la voz se le quebró. Inmediatamente, le dio la espalda y volvió a observar la lápida.

- Teddy, no creas que no se como te sientes. – El hombre se agacho a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de afecto.

El muchacho no dijo nada y se limito a mirarlo. Por unos momentos, el gato pudo sentir la nostalgia en los ojos de ambos. En esos momentos esos humanos eran miserables. Quizá no los conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que pensaban, pero esa tristeza, ese sentimiento de añoranza y melancolía no pasaba desapercibido por muy diferentes que fueran entre ellos. Sus ojos amarillos se volvieron nuevamente hacia la lápida. Fuera lo que fuera, debía de ser muy importante para ellos y era fácil notar que les afectaba.

- No van a volver. – Logro murmurar el primer humano, Teddy, mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

El hombre lo miro comprensivamente. El gato pudo observar a través de las gafas del hombre como sus verdes ojos se le humedecían también.

- Lo se. Y esa es la peor parte. – El hombre envolvió en un abrazo al joven. – Pero aunque no estén, lo menos que quieren es que nos quedemos pensando en ellos. Mis padres, al igual que los tuyos, murieron defendiéndonos. Y esa es la razón por al cual no podemos derrumbarnos. Nos dieron la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y evitar su destino, y nosotros debemos recompensarlos.

Los dos humanos se quedaron abrazados, y el gato nuevamente sintió la magia del lugar. Acudió a ellos, reconfortándolos, llenándolos de energía. El minino se levanto sobresaltado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ese no era un cementerio normal.

Los humanos también se percataron de la sensación de comodidad que acudió al lugar.

- Vamos, que Victoire te esta esperando. – Murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara, eliminando todo rastro de nostalgia. El sonrojo de Teddy no pasó desapercibido por el humano con gafas, quien soltó una carcajada, dando así fin a la tristeza en el ambiente. El felino bufó. Sinceramente, no había entendido jamás los chistes de los humanos. Sonrió para sus adentros satisfecho, recordando que los chistes de los gatos si tenían coherencia y que quizá se debía a que los humanos eran demasiado básicos.

- Dame un segundo. – Dijo el muchacho, cuyo cabello había adquirido un tono morado. 'Que malos gustos' pensó el gato para sí, observando con incredulidad el color de la melena del joven. Teddy agitó el palo, y para sorpresa del gato, un ramo de flores blancas salió de éste y el muchacho lo ubicó con delicadeza frente a la lápida. – Listo.

- Apúrate, que el Expreso de Hogwarts sale en unas cuantas horas y aún debes preparar tu baúl. Te esperan en casa de Molly y Arthur. – El humano con gafas giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

El gato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Con sólo girarse, aquel humano había desaparecido.

"Adios amigo". Murmuró el joven de cabello morado acariciándole el lomo. "Gracias".

'Amigo', pensó el gato. Quizá no era el término adecuado, pero el felino le agradeció con la mirada. Ellos eran distintos. No sólo eran humanos... tal vez no fueran unos seres tan inferiores a los felinos. Eran especiales, y el gato los prefería a los "humanos normales".

Maulló en respuesta, maldiciendo el hecho de no poder comunicarse con él.

Teddy Lupin sonrió y giró sobre sí mismo, para desaparecer por completo.

El gato se quedó asimilando lo ocurrido.

'Definitivamente los humanos en general son un completo misterio' pensó, dándose la vuelta para salir del cementerio, seguro de que no sería la última vez que visitaría ese maravilloso lugar.

* * *

Nota: Pensé que sería interesante ponerlo desde el punto de vista de un animal, en este caso, un gato. Espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews no están de más.

Anney Lime.


End file.
